robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:CrashBash page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 18:38, January 20, 2011 Welcome back I thought it might be you when I saw your new username. It's great to see you back on the wiki. Christophee (talk) 21:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm glad that TG and I were able to call a truce, and hopefully we'll be able to get along this time. CrashBash 21:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I am only wishing you could have found pictures as well. However, it is important to hand these out. Congratulations indeed on a fantastic article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) You earned this with your old account, but I'm reawarding it Even if it wasn't much, I very much appreciate your edits on Shunt - no one else has the knowledge you do and it played a large role in me asking you back. It would be truly excellent if you could expand to the others later on as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry, TG. I'll see what I can do when I can. But....err, thanks, but I don't think I'm that knowledgable. CrashBash 08:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hi CrashBash. Whilst its nice to see that you're being thorough in accuracy of information, I would really appreciate it if there is a flaw in a piece of trivia, you would correct it rather than just deleting the entire thing, unless it is completely wrong like Spawn of Scutter. I don't want it to look like I'm starting a revert war with you, but I feel that your approach and my response may create that illusion. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it's just that I corrected the statement on The Morgue, and couldn't be bothered to write it out again. For the meantime, I'll try. Just take this as a friendly bit of advice to be a little more careful when you make these statements, that's all. CrashBash 23:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Flipper To be honest, it doesn't particularly look like a dolphin. Just saying. Pkmn Trainer 15:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Your lists Why did you put "Believe it or not, this is actually The Steel Avenger. Look closely..." as a caption under a Disco image? What made you do that??!!-- 06:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's a reference to the fact that many people believed that The Steel Avenger was solely responsible for Panic Attack's demise in the annihilator, despite the fact that the SA captain clearly said that Disc-O-Inferno not only caused damage as well, but also that the damage it caused was the terminal one. CrashBash 07:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC)